


Brotherly Bond

by MelancholyAndBlithe



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Brothers, Elseweyr, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, J'darr - Freeform, J'zhar - Freeform, Khajiit - Freeform, Original Female Character mentioned - Freeform, Pre-Canon, Pre-Skyrim, Sibling Bonding, Skyrim - Freeform, Skyrim Kink Meme, Skyrim Main Quest, Walk Of Shame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 22:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20089444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelancholyAndBlithe/pseuds/MelancholyAndBlithe
Summary: A peek into the life of brothers J'zhar and J'darr before things went horribly awry when they moved to Skyrim.





	Brotherly Bond

**Author's Note:**

> This was a work I made for the KM a while ago but I wanted to move it here too just to see how it would do. It's short, but I like how it turned out and hope that you do too.

The twin moons had set some time ago. Even nights in Elsweyr were warm, especially this time of year. Another strong summer season. A gust of wind made grass bow and sway with it. It kicked up some loose dirt from paths around the small town as J'darr made his way home. Most of the townspeople were inside their homes already, or sitting on the doorstep in comradery, drinking and talking about their days comfortably, the major hustle and bustle having been lulled to sleep a couple hours ago.

J'darr saw his home up ahead. Not much further. Just a little more. He knew where his and J'zhar's window was located and he focused on that area of the house as he continued to quickly walk, hoping his parents hadn't caught on to his disappearance. He cringed a little when a whiff of Daro'herra's perfume caught his attention. It was still on his fur, despite the time outside. Damn. Hopefully it wouldn't raise too many questions. However much of a fool notion that was.

He finally made it to the building and rounded the structure to his window. The room was still dark. At this time of night, it most likely meant dinner was about to start. That meant he was probably already found out, but he didn't want to risk it by just waltzing in the front door just in case. He opened the window carefully, like he'd done numerous times and slipped in the room. His footfalls didn't even make so much as a sound as they hit familiar wooden floorboards. He had a solid career as a thief in store for him if he'd hone his skills. The thought brought a smirk to his features.

"Ahem." His brother cleared his throat and made J'darr gasp, the hair on his neck up in defense. He bristled, turning his gaze to the source of the sound. J'zhar lit the lantern by their beds with a simple fire spell and looked at his younger sibling. He was sitting on his bed, closest to the door, arms crossed over his chest. He was dressed in simple robes, which told J'darr that his older brother had spent the day learning spells from their father again. J'zhar smiled, but the way his brow was raised told J'darr that he wasn't going anywhere until he heard an explanation for where he was.

"Bright moons, J'zhar. You scared me half to death." J'darr chose to avoid answering him right away to chastise his older brother instead. Slowly, the hair on his neck relaxed as he tried to calm himself down. He sat down on his bed, closest to the window, but still close enough to his brother's to be able to have a good conversation. The room was small, and a bit dusty, but still very liveable and familiar. It was home.

"Daro'herra again?" J'zhar guessed, getting up from his bed to sit on J'darr's instead. J'darr stayed silent, avoiding his brother's gaze. Ah, Daro'herra. A true beauty, that one. J'zhar sighed. "Her parents will skin you alive if they catch you two, you know." 

"Bah." J'darr grumbled, his brow furrowed as he continued to refuse to meet his brother's gaze. "I don't care." There was a short pause. "We have something special, brother. I don't want to stop just because her parents don't approve. Neither does she." Another pause. J'zhar breathed slowly out through his nose before he clapped his brother on the shoulder, giving it a slight squeeze. J'darr finally faced his older brother. The lantern light caught in his fur, golden eyes soft and warm. He was smiling, which was comforting. J'darr returned the smile, glad his older sibling wasn't mad at him.

"I know. I'm just worried for you. You don't always think things through. I want you to be happy, brother, but you should be a little more careful. That's all. I meant no harm." J'darr's smile grew. The two of them hugged, patting each other on the back.

"Do mother and father know I was gone?" J'darr asked, remembering he wanted to avoid that as well. J'zhar chuckled, the sound reverberating in his chest.

"I managed to keep them preoccupied for a bit. You should be safe." J'zhar replied, the two of them breaking their hug. J'darr would never, ever be able to fully repay his brother for everything he'd ever done for him and he knew this. Few would ever be so lucky to have someone like him in their corner and he felt blessed.

"You always look after me." J'darr said.

"And I always will." J'zhar said and stood, nodding his head to the door. "Dinner should be ready soon if you're hungry." 

"Starving." J'darr stood, walking with his brother to the door.

"Oh? Work up an appetite?" J'zhar teased. J'darr frowned, giving his brother a shove. 

"Shut up." J'darr grumbled while J'zhar laughed. J'zhar swung an arm around J'darr's shoulders as they walked to the table to sit down for dinner with their family.

**Author's Note:**

> I always thought these two had a really sad story so when I saw that someone wanted a story about these two before their untimely fates, I jumped at the opportunity to give them a happier past, since their backgrounds are pretty blank, all things considered.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who read for taking time out of their days to give this a look. :) Much love <3
> 
> I listened to the Oblivion OST track All's Well and Skyrim OST track Secunda when I wrote this originally. They helped a lot setting the mood of the story.


End file.
